


a doki doki literature club chat fic

by saffixcherries



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chat!fic, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I don't know what I'm doing, Textfic, Texting, You could say that - Freeform, actually like some are bi, chat fic, chatfic, ddlc - Freeform, no MC, not in a game AU, okay um, text fic, text!fic, that's more like it, there were like two, there weren't enough ddlc chat fics, this is my first time posting on ao3 but, which were great check them out, why are the tag suggestions so creepy like, yall get what i mean anyway right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffixcherries/pseuds/saffixcherries
Summary: monika decides to create a group chat for the members of the literature club. she doesn't expect the pure chaos it contains.a chat fic for doki doki literature club, because there aren't enough of those.i suck at summaries sorryAU where they're not in a game, also natsuki lives with sayori idki just want them all to be friends okay





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri: god is dead and we have killed him.  
> Natsuki: hi honest question what the fuck
> 
> i think i'm so funny

**Monika created group ‘The Literature Club’**

Natsuki: monika what the fuck is this

Sayori: natsuki dont swear uwu

Natsuki: hi um what is that ‘uwu’ this isn’t 2017 sayori

Natsuki: also i would’ve said what the fuck but you didn’t want me to swear and i Respected That because I am a fucking Great Person

Natsuki: self love 2019 bitches

Sayori: doesnt the fact that you just swore like, three times, cancel that out

Natsuki: valid point yes

Sayori: oh well

Monika: To answer ur first question Natsuki it’s just to make it easier to talk about stuff we do etc, also we’re all friends and shouldn’t friends all have a group chat.

Natsuki: for what??

Monika: Stuff!

Natsuki: very specific

Monika: Shut upp

Sayori: ;D

Natsuki: ...what

Sayori: :(

Natsuki: sayori how are you literally making me feel bad through text? it’s almost amazing really

Sayori: aw i didnt want to make u sad :( :( :(

Natsuki: sTOP IT

Sayori: :( :(

Monika: Lol ignore her babe

Sayori: :D :D

Natsuki: i should be mad but like you two are so cute that i can’t be

Yuri: haha that’s me at you everyday.

Natsuki: where tf did you come from

Yuri: haha

Natsuki: that’s really fucking creepy

Monika: Nats stop swearing i swear

Natsuki: isn’t that kinda counterproductive

Yuri: monika if you’re telling natsuki not to swear i don’t think you should be swearing?

Monika: It’s a saying Yuri

Yuri: oh, sorry.

Natsuki: mood

Sayori: moooooooooos

Natsuki: moos indeed

Sayori: oops i meant mooooooooood

Natsuki: too late it’s already a thing

Monika: Moos

Sayori: moos

Natsuki: mOOOOOSS

Yuri: moos???

Sayori: what a mood

Sayori: *moos

Natsuki: i am sighing out loud right now

Yuri: haha well i think we are ALL sighing.

Natsuki: and again i just sighed so loud that i probably woke sayori up

Sayori: im not asleep what are you talking about Natsuki

Natsuki: wait really i swear you were asleep

Sayori: i just texted on the chat ;D

Natsuki: seriously stop with that emoji i swear it’s just disturbing

Sayori: :(

Natsuki: oh my god

Yuri: god is dead and we have killed him.

Natsuki: hi honest question what the fuck

Yuri: blame Nietzsche.

Natsuki: who tf is that

_Yuri is typing..._

Natsuki: you know what i don’t want to know

Natsuki: y’all will be the death of me i swear

Monika: Natsuki we’ve talked about this, you should not be swearing

Natsuki: i will fucking kill you

Monika: Delightful

Monika: I crave death anyway

Natsuki: lmao mood

Sayori: honestly mood

Yuri: mood.

Monika: ah, friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki: im leaving
> 
> Natsuki left the chat 
> 
> Monika: Top Ten Anime Betrayals
> 
> Yuri: did you just quote a meme?
> 
> Monika: I’ll have you know I greatly appreciate enjoy memes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i'm back with the weird-ass ddlc fic!!
> 
> thanks so much y'all for 168 hits and 21 kudos that's way more than i was expecting hh

Sayori: so we may have a problem..

Natsuki: omg what have you done now

Sayori: its mean of you to assume ive done something :(

Monika: Have you?

Sayori: ehehehe

Monika: …

Sayori: ..yes

Yuri: what have you done?

Natsuki: i know that you mean it literally but the way you type makes it really sound like a rhetorical question lmao

Monika: Ok :)

Natsuki: monika why are you using that face it just looks passive aggressive

Monika: Haha, it’s not :)

Natsuki: i’m starting to think you’re doing this on purpose 

Monika: Haha let’s get back to the reason we started texting

Sayori: thank you ;)

Natsuki: this is killing me. i am literally dying over here but it’s fine

Sayori: natsuki im sitting next to you and youre just smiling at your phone

Natsuki: stfu sayori

Yuri: you’ve been exposed!

Sayori: ;)

Monika: Don’t be mean to the cinnamon roll

Natsuki: cinnamon roll more like SINnamon roll

Natsuki: and okay i feel bad when i’m mean to sayori anyway i’ll be mean to my girlfriend instead

Yuri: i’m not sure whether to be happy that Natsuki called me her girlfriend, or sad that she said that in the context of being mean to me.

Natsuki: both? both is good

Sayori: also out of context but lol me

Monika: Same tbh

Yuri: Yeah, same

Natsuki: that moment when you actually can’t relate for once 

Natsuki: if i’d said, like, one? one is good i could relate

Natsuki: lmao

Natsuki: we are so off-topic sayori what is your problem

Sayori: wow blunt i guess :(

Sayori: but if you really want to know.. it’s a long long list and it all starts with my birth 

Sayori: not sure when it’ll end

Natsuki: girl you know perfectly well that’s not what i meant

Sayori: ;)

Natsuki: im leaving

Natsuki left the chat 

Monika: Top Ten Anime Betrayals

Yuri: did you just quote a meme?

Monika: I’ll have you know I greatly appreciate enjoy memes

Yuri: oh but Monika, we’re meant to be the tall responsible ones

Sayori: the fact that you included tall makes me very angry

Monika: I Wasn't expecting the angry, Sayori doesn’t get angry

Sayori: thats what you think 

Monika: Yuri i’m scared

Monika: Yuri where are you

Sayori added Natsuki

Natsuki: finally

Monika: ..you left

Natsuki: yeah but we all know y’all can’t function without me, i was expecting to be added back immediately

Sayori: anyway

Sayori: SHORT PEOPLE REVOLT

Sayori: also monika youre not even tall babe were just small

Monika: I’m scared

Natsuki: you should be

Sayori: this is fun

Monika: Natsuki what have you done what have you done to my precious cinnamon roll

Monika: Help

Monika: Where is Yuri

Monika: I need Yuri

Natsuki: i think we all need yuri

Natsuki: i’d like some yuri right about now

Natsuki: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Monika: Omg natsuki 

Natsuki: i just said what we were all thinking

Sayori: i dont understand

Monika: don’t worry ignore her

Natsuki: rude

Yuri: Sayori, what did you come on the chat for?

Sayori: i.. actually can’t remember 

Monika: Sigh

Natsuki: lmao sayori in a nutshell

Sayori: i should be mad but like yeah pretty much :)

Natsuki: S T O P


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri: i don’t think i like 3am Monika very much.
> 
> Monika: I DON’T THINK 3AM MONIKA LIKES YURI VERY MUCH
> 
> Yuri: well, that’s a bit rude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS THIS HAS 48 KUDOS AND 461 HITS aaaaaaaaaaaa <3 <3

Natsuki: hey bitches

Monika: Why are you like this 

Natsuki: i am offended

Natsuki: yuri, wherever the fuck you are, defend my honour

Yuri: it’s fucking 3am.

Monika: YURI

Natsuki: your point is

Monika: Why am i friends with these people

Monika: Genuine question 

Monika: W H Y

Yuri: i’m sorry Monika, she woke me up by screaming ‘DEFEND MY HONOUR’ and some other words i’d rather not say.

Yuri: or type out. same thing.

Monika: Whywhywhywhywhy

Natsuki: geez it’s not that big a deal

Natsuki: calm down

Monika: C a L m d O w N

Monika: C a L m d O w N 

Monika: SHE SAYS

Monika: I AM CALM

Sayori: guys whats wrong with monika :(

Natsuki: there’s a lot of things. but currently? 

Natsuki: idk really i woke her up, i think

Natsuki: by texting? somehow? smh idk

Natsuki: people these days, keeping a realistic yet healthy sleep schedule 

Natsuki: hOw dARe tHEy

Natsuki: no but seriously how can you get woken up by a text

Monika: I AM A LIGHT SLEEPER

Yuri: i don’t think i like 3am Monika very much.

Monika: I DON’T THINK 3AM MONIKA LIKES YURI VERY MUCH

Yuri: well, that’s a bit rude.

Sayori: oh god help me

Sayori: my girlfriend’s gone crazy :/

Natsuki: story of my life

Yuri: hey!

Yuri: i could say the same thing Natsuki.

Natsuki: you could

Natsuki: BUT WOULD YOU DARE

Yuri: haha.

Natsuki: please for the love of anime stop saying haha

Yuri: haha!

Sayori: ‘for the love of anime’ ???

Natsuki: well i don’t believe in god

Natsuki: so i can’t say for the love of god

Natsuki: because even if i did believe in god i wouldn’t love him 

Natsuki: or her

Natsuki: or them

Natsuki: why did yall get me started on this

Natsuki: anyway 

Natsuki: so i have to say something else that i do love

Natsuki: so i say anime!

Sayori: interesting :D

Yuri: you don’t believe in God?

Natsuki: idk not really

Natsuki: you?

Yuri: i don’t know, yes i guess?

Yuri: i mean, the universe is so huge it doesn’t seems improbable that there’s another form of life somewhere, and who are we to say what it could be? perhaps, that is God?

_ Yuri is typing… _

Natsuki: fuck i got her started again 

Sayori: i dont really know if i believe in god but i do like anime so im going to start saying that too natsuki

Monika: That’s nice dear

Natsuki: oh monika’s back and she seems moderately sane

Monika: I had some coffee and I feel better now

Yuri: what about you Monika? do you believe in God?

Monika: Ehehe 

Monika: Shall we change the subject 

Monika: This might be a little too controversial 

Sayori: its only us reading this

Monika: Ehehe 

Natsuki: ??

Monika: Idk, i just think we should change the subject 

Yuri: or better yet, go the fuck to sleep.

Monika: YURI

Sayori: YURI

Natsuki: lmao yuri

Yuri: i’m so sorry everyone it’s almost 4am and it’s getting to me.

Monika: She has a point.

Yuri: never again am i letting natsuki stay over at my house. never again.

Monika: wHAT

Natsuki: oh shush monika i’ve just been on my phone the whole time

Natsuki: ur acting like a mother

Natsuki: not that i would know what that’s like 

Natsuki: lmao

Natsuki: the more i think about that the more it gets sad and not funny

Natsuki: so let’s stop thinking about it 

Natsuki: yolo

Monika: Dear god can we please sleep

Sayori: ooo so you do believe in god

Monika: How did you get that from that

Sayori: i dont know im tired

Monika: Mood

Yuri: i’m going to sleep.

Sayori: night :D

Monika: Yeah so am i, if i can sleep after all that coffee

Sayori: okay ill sleep as well cause otherwise ill be lonely 

Natsuki: what so i just don’t exist

Natsuki: nope nevermind she’s gone

Natsuki: too late

Natsuki: ah well

Natsuki: it is just me alone in the world now

Natsuki: and i am just some words on a screen

Natsuki: god even i’m fucking tired

Natsuki: but sleep is for the weak motherfuckers

Natsuki: you know what 

Natsuki: we started off with a hey bitches

Natsuki: let’s bring this full circle 

Natsuki: bye bitches

Natsuki: natsuki is out of the house

Natsuki: *chat

Natsuki: whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa sorry for late update, i types this up at 3am a few weeks ago and i just really hate ao3’s format for posts?? it just kills me inside a little idk. but i actually love writing this it’s so fucking fun and self indulgent like!!  
> thank uuu for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time putting something on ao3 lmao and idk if it's funny or i just have a weird sense of humour, but like please read and leave kudos or comment if you found it funny?? hh i'm not used to this site despite reading fanfiction on it all the time so thanks wooo
> 
> i typed this all up in like twenty minutes so yeah 
> 
> there will be multiple chapters probably


End file.
